


Pumpkin Spice (Part 2)

by junbaitarashian



Series: Sunshine Cafe AU [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Jun's soaring heart and Mao's shining smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice (Part 2)

I stand outside the building, my gut twisting with nerves. My eyes carefully read the café name sign for the fifth and I bite my lip. It’s been a month since I made a fool of myself inside this café and I know I shouldn’t be here but I can’t find it in myself to stay away any longer.. . I dread to be recognized by the young barista but the same time, fear that she won’t remember me settles in my heart. It’s a detestable suffocating feeling.

“This is it” I mutter. I bite my lip again bracing myself to open the door and I exhale the breath I‘d been holding in…

The ring of the bell, a voice; “Welcome.” 

It’s not her voice. I panic. My eyes shift from one side to the other… She is not here. My heart thuds dangerously and I’m sure my disappointment is visible on my face. Reluctantly I turn my heel to leave. It had been a bad idea to begin with.

“Ahh!-” I suddenly hear somewhere to my right and I quickly turn my head to find Inue Mao , eyes wide in surprise and hand clutching a broom, coming out of a bathroom - I assume. 

“It’s you!” She says, her eyes sparkling and smile shining. My heart is caught in my throat and I don’t know if I’m even breathing anymore. ‘She remembers me’ I think and almost smile but immediately I feel like running away, and maybe I did start running because a second later I felt the tug on my Versace jacket’s sleeve.

“Wait!” She says and for a second I am sure it’s more than plea -if a pleat at all- , but that’s foolish, so I disregard it; it’s nothing but wishful thinking.

“I believe I owe you a grande pumpkin spice.” She adds and flashes a wide grin. My heart soars in my chest patiently. It’s Hope, I sense it… an unnamable sign for something I’m hopeful for, and I decide I want to believe that. 

“I believe so.” I say with an un-wavered confidence I didn’t know I could pull off and manage a small grin. She smiles before she takes my hand and pulls me toward a small table and I allow it... and I also allow my heart to settle in the glow of her smile.


End file.
